


Finding Grace

by LovelyDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afghanistan, Angelic Grace, Fallen Angel, Finding Grace, Loss of Grace, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDragon/pseuds/LovelyDragon
Summary: An idea I had a long time ago and just got around to writing. Hope you like





	

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had a long time ago and just got around to writing. Hope you like

Ever since I could remember I’ve felt empty. Not the depressed sad kind of empty, more like I should have someone filling the space beside me. Like someone should be filling the soundless void inside my mind. My mother told me that when I was a baby I always wanted to be held and the only thing that could sooth my cries was song. I grew up in a lonely house as an only child, but for some reason I always felt like that empty feeling could be filled with a sibling or two. My father didn’t care for my problems and mother had no time for me, so I was alone in my troubles. As I aged to a teen the soundless void became unbearable and I did quite a few reckless and regretful things trying to drown it out. Nothing seemed to work. Not permanently at least. The one thing that always helped was music. Every week I was listening to a new louder metal band hoping to silence would give way.

            Right out of high school I joined the army.  My platoon was thrown somewhere in Afghanistan and told to fight. I remember being scared and lonely and even with storms of bullets flying past my head my mind was still numbingly quiet. The sight of my friends being gunned down in the heat of battle finally made me lose it. I ran. I ran from a war I had volunteered to fight in, like the coward I was. The coward I had always been.

            I spent days wandering lost and alone in the hot afghan desert. It had been a day since I had out of water and even longer since my last meal. I looked up at the torturous desert sun and sank into the hot sand. It burned my skin but I already had sunburn on top of my sunburn so I didn’t really care. The deafening silence all around me was suffocating.

            It was then on the brink of death, as I was about to lie here and let the scavengers find me, that I saw it. An oak tree. A gigantic oak tree smack dab in the middle of the desert. What the hell was that doing here? My curiosity managed to overcome my will to die, and I pushed myself onto my feet. The tree was at the bottom of the sand dune I was currently standing upon, too weak to try getting down on two feet I just rolled down on my side. Standing up and looking at the tree my delirious dehydrated brain did somehow know this was probably a mirage. I decided I was going to touch it anyway, just to make sure. My hand reached out to this huge impossible tree the stood before me and… made contact? It was a real tree. At least it felt like one. There was bark beneath my hands, and I looked up to notice the shade the leaves were giving. This was a real giant, at least a 100 year old, oak tree in the middle of the desert. I started laughing and if I wasn’t so dehydrated I’m sure I would’ve started to cry too. I wrapped my arms around this miracle of life and actually hugged this tree.

            Then the flood gates opened. Millennium of lost and forgotten memories came rushing back. My mind filled with the voices of the host, my brothers and my sisters that I had so often longed for. The silence was gone as I could hear the prayers of people and feel the blooming of life all around me. My grace filled my body and beyond. Flowers sprouted beneath my feet and my beautiful oak tree shook with life. I looked at my human body to find all my wounds healed and my thirst and hunger gone. And wasn’t that a strange concept, to have my own human body. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and released my body into its true angelic form.


End file.
